The Tale Of Shadowmist Book 01: The New Beginning
by bronywells
Summary: This is a story about a boy who ends up in a strange land. He was brought there for unknown reasons by some unknown person in black, is he going to do as he is asked or fight the unknown power
1. Introduction

Well this is a long story so u may want to be to listen and listen good. This audio tape is one of many and this is only the beginning i have been using magic to create the tapes and send them across worlds. I was born on Earth but along the way i was placed on another planet called Equestria and this is my story.

It all began May 10, 2015 it was a normal day at school when i was called down to the office to speak to a man. I had no clue who he was or what he wanted so i just did as i was told and answered his questions. All he asked was stuff about me like how old i am and what kind of stuff i like to do so i knew all the answers. but after he said i was free to go i asked his name he told me that i would soon find out myself and it's not time for me to know so naturally i shrugged it off and continued on with my day.

Later that night I was sitting at home alone playing dark souls on my xbox and a loud noise came from my room like something fell so I began to yell at my dog kya and said come here all I hear was three steps and she was next to me and my other dog was sleeping at my feet like always. So many thing began to run through my head the number one thing is someone broke in. I then stood up walked to the kitchen and grabbed a knife, and proceeded to my room at the end of the hallway. When I opened the door other was a tall man wearing black standing at the foot of my bed. I raised the knife and ran at him the next thing I knew was that the knife was gone and a bright flash.

 **3 hours later**

I awoke in a dark room, it was a small room a lot like a jail cell

except the room was completely empty besides me. Soon I tried to move and stand up quickly realizing I was restrained. It was not the best feeling knowing that you are tied up in a dark room by someone you don't know. I was personally terrified. When I looked around I saw a light beginning to appear on the wall. When a man walked in and began to talk.

"Welcome to my humble abode, it's good to see you awake." said the strange man " But don't get too comfortable you won't be here long." That is when i knew this was going to be a long night.

* * *

 **Sorry about such a Short chapter but the next one will be much longer. it is this short because it is an introduction to the story the next chapter will be much longer. Thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 1 The Big Suprise

**Once again sorry about the intro being so short, this one is going to be much longer. If you have questions i will answer and any tips i will try to use them.  
**

* * *

"Who are you?" I demanded. I mean come on i am in a strange place with an unknown man in black all i know is i may be in a lot of danger.

"Didn't I tell you before, I be-leave that I said that is for you to find out. Now liste..." He said as I interrupted him.

"ANSWER ME YOU FUCK!" I shouted not liking his answer.

"Dear boy you need to be more calm." he said as he turned his back to me and walked over to a table on the other side of the room. "I thought you of all people would know that. You did stop a fight in your school a couple weeks ago and got the kids to settle things peacefully." he said smiling as he turned around, holding a strange object in his hands. I sat there silently in fear of the item. As he walked closer the item became more viable and i could make out the fact that is was a small cylinder object that was thinner at the end. He pulled a cap off of it revealing that it was a syringe.

"What are you going to do with that, poison me?" I asked.

"Its nothing that can hurt you. I have done lots of research for this day and well this is a liquid that will transform you into a new creature from a new world." He smirked. "Now you need to sit still so i can inject you with it if you don't ill just knock you out again, or it could cause a lot of problems to your body and not allow the serum to work correctly." I instantly tensed up in fear, i didn't know what to do, he was about to inject me with a serum that may change me into some beast of some kind. "After you are done transforming i am going to send you to a new world."

"So you are just going to send me to a world i most likely didn't know even exist, after you inject me with a serum i know nothing about. _WOW! That sounds Delightful._ " I say sarcastically.

"What is your name boy?" he asks as he stabs the needle into my arm.

"My names Brian." I answered as i cringed.

"Not anymore." he replies with an evil grin as he injects the serum into my arm. "You will have a new one when you awaken. it will be on a piece of paper. Good luck."

"When I awaken what do you mea..." I begin to say as he hits me on the back of my head with an unknown object.

 **The next day**

The light surrounded me as I awoke in an unknown area with the faint smell of apples. as I opened my eyes I came to realize I am in an apple orchard. I feel no different than I did so i guessed that the serum didn't work. I began to attempt to stand, as I went to use my hands as leverage I instantly noticed that I no longer had hands I had hooves. Yeah like a horses. I began to panicked looking around to see my back noticing that I also had wings. The ass Turned me into a Pegasus, a fucking Pegasus. I was beginning to breath harder and faster. I continued to look at myself to see what i looked like, I came to find out i was covered with a black coat but when the light shined on it there was a blue tint. My mane was a silver color with a black stripe down the center of my neck.

I sat there for an hour thinking about what could have happened, when i finally realized that it must have been the serum that guy gave me before he knocked me out and left me here. The ass injected me with a liquid that turned me into a Pegasus, who the hell does that.

It was another hour before I decided to go and find civilization. I had walked for about 3 hours before I began to hear voices of tow people. By the sound of it there were only two of them one male and one female. I sat there just out of earshot for around 5 minutes before deciding hat I should move to try to communicate and find out where the hell I am. As i neared them the talking stopped and the larger red one stopped speaking and looked at me as the smaller peach color one did the same.

"Who are you?" asked the female.

"How did you get here, and why are you not flying?" asked the male.

"You are a Pegasus. Why _ARE_ you not flying?" She asked.

All I could say was "I don't kn.." before i passed out due to the pressure of all the questions. I never had this happen before but I am in a new world an a body I wasn't born in.

 **3 Hours Later**

I slowly awoke in a new area. This time I was in a bed inside a building. The two must have brought me to there house. "Hello, are you two here?" i asked feeling alone before an older green mare approached me.

"You are finally awake." she says in a crackly voice from her apparent age. "I am Granny Smith of the apple family, the two who brought you here are Applejack and Big Mac. They were worried about your health when you passed out for no apparent reason." she says as I stare and nod.

"Where am I?" I politely ask.

"You are on the Apple family farm just outside of Ponyville. May I ask your name young-in?" Granny asks.

It took me a moment to remember the note the man placed on me when i replied "Shadowmist. My name is Shadowmist."

"Alright now you just sit tight and weight for Applejack to get back. She has some questions for you." she said with a smile.

I nodded in agreement and sat up on the couch to once again started looking at the new me. I pulled my hoove up so that I may look at it in more detail. It looked like most hooves did back on earth. I don't know what i am supposed to do, other than find the guy who put me here and deal with him.

The door opens and the peach colored mare walks in. "Granny I'm back." she yells as she notices I'm awake and smiles. "Well mornin sleepy." she says with a laugh.

"Yeah sorry about that." I reply. "Your Applejack right?

"Yes I am, I'm gussin you met granny. Now why did you pass out back there." she asked.

"Yeah I don't know why that happened, but right now i don't really understand a lot of things." I answered.

"Whell would ya like a tour of the farm. Ah'd be glad to give ya one." She says with a smile.

"Sure" I replied.

The time flew by as she gave me a tour of the farm before we started to head to town. The farm was beautiful, the whole thing. It was 30 mins before we began to head back when a bright light flashed our eyes.

"Hello Brian." Was heard from behind me and Applejack.

* * *

Yay Cliffhangers. I find them to make a story more interesting. Stay tuned for more the next chapter will be in a few weeks I got exams so much fun (Not).


	3. Chapter 2 The Truth

I am sorry it took so long to update i have been very busy i have little time to write. i am working on chapter 4 right now. i hope to have it up by next month

* * *

I froze as soon as I heard my name. It hit me like a brick wall the only way threat someone would know my name would be if it was the man who put me here or they can read minds and the first is the only realistic one. I was left no choice to look back to see the one who called my name only to find a jet black stallion with a blooded mane and two bloodred eyes on the flank. He stood there staring at me with an evil looking grin on his face.

"Its nice to see u up and around" said the stranger.

"Um shadow do ya know they guy?" asked Applejack, noticing I'm angered."You could say that." I answered.

"Of course he knows me. I put him here." he said, AJ's face was one of confusion. "Oh my you haven't told her, man you are slow."

"What do you want?" i ask.

"Oh two things one too warn u about the fact that i will attack in a few months and that you may call me Ironhoves." says the newly named Ironhoves.

"Great is that all?" I ask.

"Almost i just need to be sure of one thing." he grins and rocks lift from the ground, they begin to reform and fall apart becoming razor sharp. they begin to hurl towards applejack. i quickly react extending my wing in front of her to keep her safe. all the rocks impale into my flesh as i shriek out in pain. " Good you are willing to protect the ponies you barely know." he grins as he disappears. The pain quickly intensifies as I pass out.

"Shadow!" Applejack screams as i fall to the ground.

The Next Day In the Hospital

"Will he be able to fly again?" AJ asks Doc.

"When he heals yes, but he should stay off it." He answers. "I need to go to my other patients now. so goodbye." AJ nods as he leaves.

"Ugh…. My wing hurts." I say in pain.

"My god you gave meh the scare of mah life Shadow. What happened back there and what was that Ironhoves fella talkin' bout?" she asks.

"Oh that, well u may want to sit down." I say and she sits on a chair by me. "I'm not exactly from Equestria. I was born on a planet called earth, two or three days ago i was at home going through the daily routines when i heard a noise from my room i went back to see what it was. I found a shadow like figure, the next thing i know i am in a dark room tied to a chair. He injected me with a serum that turned me to this and sent me through a portal, i ended up in your farm and woke a few hours later. Well u know the rest."

"Um ok, that is a lot to take in." she says. "I can tell you're not lying but it is hard to believe Shadow, Er Brian."

"Its Shadow now, not Brian. That was the old me not me now. I just don't know what to do AJ." I reply.

"You can stay at mah barn until u get a house and a job, or until it blows over."she smiles. Why is she so nice is everyone here so nice. or is this like earth and i only got lucky enough to meet her.

"Thank you." i reply


End file.
